L'amour hors du temps
by Deidy-Okami
Summary: Une jeune femme voyage en Angleterre. Elle découvre une étrange salle et après un accident se retrouve dans le laboratoire de Gaïus le médecin de Camelot. Elle sera amie avec Merlin et d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Salut tout le monde! Dans cette histoire, il y a un petit changement dans l'histoire d'Arthur et le reste. Ne vous étonnez pas de voir certains passages un peu ... Mouais. Bonne lecture tout le monde!

Chapitre 1: Un voyage particulier.

Quelque part en Angleterre une jeune femme visitait des ruines en prenant des photos d'à peu près tout. D'origine française, elle était de taille moyenne, avec de beaux cheveux bruns attachés en natte tombant au milieu du dos et aux yeux gris. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon noir qui entrait dans des bottes de la même couleur s'arrêtant aux genoux, d'une tunique gris sombre et d'un gilet marron. Elle se nommait Amaryllis. Elle était venue dans ce pays pour visiter et s'amuser avec ses amis qui avaient préférés s'installer dans un pub pour l'attendre

Son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha. C'était l'un de ses amis qui l'informa qu'ils allaient changer d'endroit et qu'elle pouvait venir si elle voulait en lui donnant l'adresse. Elle le remercia et raccrocha. Elle les verrait plus tard. Elle voulait rester où elle était et explorer un peu. D'après ce qu'elle avait apprit sur internet et par certains habitants plus loin, Camelot s'était trouvé à cet endroit, normalement. Enfin, ce n'était pas sûr. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle aimait bien l'histoire de ce royaume, Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin et le reste. Une longue histoire de joie, d'amour, de peines, de guerres, de meurtres et de magie et sorcellerie. Ces terres avaient connus les meurtres horrible de sorciers et sorcières et aussi de personnes innocentes.

Elle marcha en regardant autour d'elle avec un sourire et entra dans les bois non loin. Elle continua quelques minutes en prenant toujours des photos et vit une caverne plus loin. Intriguée et surtout curieuse, elle y entra. Comme il faisait sombre à l'intérieur elle s'éclaira avec la petite lampe de poche qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle regarda les parois, trouvant l'endroit fascinant. Plus loin elle entra dans une sorte de salle, posant son sac et son appareil photo à l'entrée. A l'intérieur se trouvait beaucoup d'objets qui avaient l'air anciens. Il y avait des épées, des armures, des meubles anciens avec des coupes, des assiettes, des morceaux de coquille d'œuf de grande taille, des sacs, des coffrets et bien d'autres choses. Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda dans un sac en toile à côté d'elle. Elle trouva de très belles robes qui devaient datées du moyen âge.

C'était fascinant. Mais que faisait toute ces choses dans cet endroit et non au musée? Personne ne les avaient trouvés? Elle avança vers un petit coffre contre le sac de robes et un gros baluchon et l'ouvrit. Surprise, elle recula légèrement. Dans le coffre se trouvait beaucoup de pièces d'or. Elle en prit quelques unes dans ses mains et les examina. Elles avaient l'air vrai. Étaient-elles authentiques? Elle les lâcha dans le coffre, faisant teinter les pièces bruyamment. Elle referma ensuite le couvercle. C'était très étrange. Personne n'avait trouvé cette salle? Mal à l'aise elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, mettant sa main sur les paroirs. Des roches se détachaient et tombaient à ses pieds. Elle devait faire attention. Elle fit un mouvement et bouscula une armure.

"_ Hey! S'écria une vois hors de la salle."

Mince! Une personne arrivait! Elle se pencha et regarda par l'ouverture de la pièce. Et là, elle les vit. Un vieille homme avec une petite barbe blanche et des cheveux mi-long de la même couleur et un homme un peu plus jeune aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir derrière le plus vieux.

"_ Que faites-vous là?! Partez! Gronda le vieil homme."

Au ton agressif du premier homme la jeune femme sursauta, se prit les pieds dans l'armures un peu plus tôt et tomba sur le sac de robes, le coffre et le gros baluchon alors que la lourde armure se fracassa violemment contre la paroi rocheuse qui avait l'air de se détacher. Des pierres tombèrent tout près d'Amaryllis qui se protégea de ses bras. Soudain alors qu'elle croyait que c'était terminé une grosse roche tomba.

"_ Attention! Cria le deuxième homme."

Mais trop tard. Amaryllis se la prit sur la tête. Elle était sonnée. L'endroit tournait devant ses yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Et puis plus rien. Elle s'était évanouie.  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, non sans difficulté, elle grimaça de douleur. Elle avait très mal à la tête. Doucement elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas au même endroit. Elle était dans une salle étrange. Il y avait des livres partout, une table, un établit avec des bouteilles et des fioles qui contenaient des liquides colorés et autres meubles et objets étranges. Elle voyait même un escalier qui menait à une bibliothèque et un autre plus petit qui s'arrêtait à une porte. Certainement une autre pièce. Elle essaya de se redresser mais son mal de tête l'en empêcha. Avec un long gémissement elle se rallongea mais une voix la fit sursauter.

"_ Vous êtes réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Elle se tourna légèrement et vit un vieil homme en robe rouge la regarder en souriant légèrement, une fiole dans la main.

"_ Où... Où suis-je? Et qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses doigts sur son front.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis Gaïus, le médecin de la cour et voici Guenièvre. Expliqua l'homme en se présentant et en présentant la femme avec lui.

_ Enchanté. Sourit celle que le médecin présentait.

_ Ah, oui moi aussi. Je... Je suis... Je m'appelle Amaryllis. Se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Mais attendez. Guenièvre? Ce prénom est-il commun par ici? La seule dont j'ai entendu parlée vivait à Camelot...

_ Apparemment c'est moi. Confirma la métisse. Des personnes parlent de moi?

_ Camelot? S'étonna la française n'en revenant pas. Je suis vraiment à Camelot?

_ C'est exact. Lui dit l'homme en la regardant.

_ Mais c'est impossible... Souffla Amaryllis en paniquant.

_ Ma dame, calmez-vous. Vous êtes chamboulées. Dit Gwen en lui touchant l'épaule.

_ Ce n'est pas possible! S'écria l'autre femme en bougeant sur le lit."

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec brusquerie et trois hommes, des chevaliers entrèrent en armure, faisant sursauter les personnes déjà présentes.

"_ Gaïus, comment va-t-elle? Est-elle réveillée? Questionna l'un des hommes."

Amaryllis regarda les trois chevaliers entrer et commença à paniquer. Que se passe-t-il? Elle rêvait? Était-elle en plein milieu d'une reconstitution historique? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

"_ Qui êtes-vous?

_ Bonjour, je suis Gauvain, le plus beau et valeureux chevalier de Camelot. Je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée et surtout de voir vos yeux si beaux."

Il lui prit les mains, mais la jeune femme recula, se méfiant.

"_ Gauvain, arrêtez, vous lui faites peur. Veuillez l'excuser lady. Je suis Léon chevalier de Camelot et chef de la garde. Et voici sir Elyan qui est aussi chevalier et le frère de Guenièvre.

_ Lady."

Alors que le chevalier à la peau noire s'inclinait légèrement, Amaryllis les regardait les yeux grand ouvert, sans comprendre. Elle rêvait. Elle devait vraiment rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle souffla un peu et essaya de se calmer.

"_ Oh. Moi... Moi aussi je suis ravie. Mais je suis vraiment à Camelot? Le château, la ville, le roi et le prince? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Je confirme. Dit Léon en hochant la tête.

_ Par contre le prince Arthur est roi depuis un moment. Informa Gauvain avec un grand sourire.

_ Comment suis-je arrivée ici? Demanda la jeune femme en montrant la salle d'un petit geste de la main.

_ Des soldats de Camelot vous ont trouvé inconsciente dans la forêt un peu plus loin avec vos affaires. Lui répondit Elyan."

A cette information la jeune femme le regarda avec espoir. Ils avaient trouvés ses affaires? Donc logiquement son téléphone portable se trouvait avec puisqu'elle l'avait mit dans son sac avec son appareil photo.

"_ Mes affaires? Mon sac est ici? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant.

_ Tenez ma dame. Dit Guenièvre. Ne vous agitez pas ainsi, vous êtes blessée.

_ Mon... Mon bras? Fit la jeune femme perdu en remarquant son bras avec des bandages.

_ Une entorse. Lui répondit le vieux médecin en s'approchant d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas il ira mieux dans quelques semaines. Pour votre tête ce n'est pas très grave. Juste une bosse et des égratignures.

_ Merci. Dit-elle en souriant."

Son sourire s'effaça quand Gwen déposa le sac de robes, le coffre d'or et le gros baluchon à côté du lit.

"_ Pardonnez moi lady, votre épée est brisée. Déclara Guenièvre en montrant une épée brisée en plusieurs morceaux.

_ Mon épée? Oh."

Mince, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Qu'allait-elle faire? Était-elle vraiment à Camelot? Dans le passé? Au moyen âge? Oh, pas possible. Son cœur rata un battement. Si toute cette histoire était vrai alors elle avait remontée le temps jusqu'au moyen âge, le temps des roi. Et elle ne savait pas comment. Donc elle allait devoir jouer un peu la comédie et se faire passer pour une noble en attendant de pouvoir retourner dans son présent. C'était une histoire de dingue mais elle allait le faire.

"_ Je vous remercie de votre aide."

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur deux hommes. Un jeune homme blond, aux yeux blond et ayant une belle prestance et un autre aux cheveux noir de jais et yeux bleus.

"_ Gaïus!

_ Sir, Merlin.

_ Comment va...

_ Attendez. Merlin?!

_ Hm?

_ Vous connaissez-vous?

_ Pas que je me souvienne, sir.

_ Idiot comme tu es tu aurais pu oublier.

_ Mais Merlin n'est pas un vieil homme?"

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune femme.

"_ Pardon? Rigola Gauvain.

_ Je ne suis pas vieux! S'écria Merlin outré.

_ Merlin! Grogna le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Gaïus? S'étonna le valet.

_ Surveille tes manières devant une dame. Fit son mentor.

_ Oh. Vous êtes une noble? Demanda Merlin en se tournant vers elle."

Ah mince son rôle devait se jouer maintenant. Son père était un militaire haut gradé et sa mère une styliste. Elle n'allait pas vraiment mentir. Au moyen âge les chevaliers étaient l'équivalent des militaires, non? Ok, elle allait faire avec ça.

"_ Je suis la fille d'un grand chevalier.

_ Pourquoi étiez-vous dans les bois?

_ Je suis d'un pays voisin et j'étais en voyage. Je me suis éloignée et malheureusement je me suis faites attaquée."

Son histoire n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle ne s'est pas faites attaquer mais c'était tout comme. Elle ne mentait pas vraiment au roi Arthur.

"_ Vous étiez seule? Demanda le chevalier Léon.

_ Quatre personne étaient avec moi. Lui répondit Amaryllis. Trois hommes et une femme.

_ Il n'y avait personne avec vous quand les gardes vous ont trouvés. Expliqua Elyan.

_ Oh quelle horreur. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. J'ai tout perdu.

_ Comment ça, vous avez tout perdu?

_ Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de maison, plus de terre, plus de père. Plus rien.

_ Oh, désolé. Une attaque? La magie?"

Amaryllis les regarda, surtout Guenièvre qui avait parlée et hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas vrais mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre?

"_ Et votre mère? Demanda Gauvain intéressé.

_ Ma mère? Elle nous a quittée quand j'étais enfant. Répondit la jeune femme tristement car c'était vrai.

_ Oh, désolé, mes condoléances. S'excusa le chevalier adepte de la taverne.

_ Vous ne saviez pas. Lui sourit tristement la française. Mais comment vais-je faire? Je n'ai plus rien."

Le silence se fit. Certains se regardèrent. Arthur avait croisé les bras et réfléchissait. Gwen caressait l'épaule de la jeune femme et les chevaliers se regardèrent. Au bout d'un moment le roi leva la tête et regarda la blessée.

"_ Dame Amaryllis, veuillez accepter mon invitation à rester à Camelot. Ne vous en faites pas vous êtes la bienvenue et nous avons des chambres libre.

_ Vous... Vous en êtes sûr, majesté? Demanda timidement Amaryllis.

_ Ce serait un grand plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma demeure. Lui répondit le roi en s'inclinant en souriant.

_ Acceptez ma dame. L'encouragèrent Gwen et Gauvain."

La jeune femme du temps moderne les regarda et réfléchi un peu. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de rester au château. Elle devait trouver un endroit où dormir et comme le roi proposait une chambre, pourquoi pas. Juste le temps qu'elle trouve le moyen de rentrer chez elle.

"_ Je veux bien accepter jusqu'à être complètement soignée.

_ Que ferez-vous ensuite? Demanda Merlin près d'elle.

_ Je retournerais chez moi... Répondit-elle.

_ Mais tout doit être en ruines! S'écria le sorcier en lui coupant la parole.

_ Merlin, tais-toi. Siffla le roi.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. S'excusa le valet en s'inclinant légèrement.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Vous avez raison, Merlin. Tout doit avoir disparu, mais j'aimerais tellement y retourner."

Le roi hocha de la tête et la jeune femme étouffa un bâillement. Voyant ça, Gaïus décida de mettre tout le monde hors du laboratoire tandis que Gwen aidait Amaryllis à s'allonger. La fille de militaire remercia la jeune femme et ferma un peu les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit le soleil était couché et la nuit avait prit sa place. Gaïus feuilletait un livre sur son établit et la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Merlin qui avait l'air fatigué entra en refermant derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que la blessée, qui avait une bande autour du poignet et autour de la tête, était réveillée.

"_ Lady Amaryllis. Vous sentez-vous mieux?

_ Un peu mieux, oui. Merci de vous soucier de moi, Merlin. Mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

_ Buvez ceci. Votre mal passera."

La jeune femme sourit et prit la fiole au liquide bleuté que lui tendait le médecin. Elle la regarda un peu et la bu avant de faire une légère grimace dégoûté. Merlin fit un petit sourire désolé et lui tendit une assiette de légumes avec de fine tranches de viande grillée. Elle l'accepta volontiers et mangea en souriant au serviteur. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tout les trois ensemble, ils se mirent à discuter et rigoler. Amaryllis apprit à connaitre les deux hommes et Merlin aimait bien lui parler, la trouvant gentille et jolie. Après un moment la jeune femme sentie la fatigue revenir. Le médecin lui dit d'aller dormir mais la patiente lui demanda où il allait dormir. Le vieil homme lui sourit doucement et lui montra un matelas qu'un serviteur avait ramené. Rassurée, elle s'installa correctement dans le lit et attendit le sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard Amaryllis, habillée d'une robe bleu nuit et argenté avait maintenant sa propre chambre. Elle avait le droit de sortir du lit et se promenait dans le château, suivie par une servante qui avait été mise à son service par le roi. La française avait refusée mais comme le roi Arthur avait insisté elle avait fini par acceptée. Elle avait même fait connaissance avec elle. La jeune fille se nommait Anabelle mais tout le monde la surnommait Ani et elle avait toujours vécue à la ville basse avec ses parents. Marchant toute les deux, leurs pas les dirigèrent en direction du camps d'entrainement des chevaliers. Intéressée, Amaryllis s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur un banc pour regarder discrètement ce qu'il se passait. Merlin, muni d'un bouclier se trouvait au milieu et Elyan s'avança vers lui avant de l'attaquer. Le valet mit le bouclier en avant pour se défendre et après trois coups, Léon prit la place du frère de Gwen mais apparemment alla un peu fort car Merlin tomba au sol trois violent coups après. Inquiète, la "noble" se précipita vers lui, interrompant par la même occasion l'entraînement.

"_ Vous allez bien? Demanda Amaryllis à Merlin en mettant une main sur son épaule, s'agenouillant devant lui.

_ Oui, ne vous en faites pas. La rassura-t-il en lui souriant timidement.

_ Merlin, relève toi, idiot! S'écria Arthur en arrivant avant de remarquer la présence de la jeune femme. Lady Amaryllis?

_ Seigneur. Je voulais aider Merlin. Grimaça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui."

Arthur allait dire quelque chose mais Léon s'excusa auprès de Merlin et la jeune femme et tendit la main vers celle ci pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la regarda et la prit non sans une petite hésitation. Il l'aida et la tira vers lui. Surprise, elle le regarda et s'éloigna doucement de lui en voyant le roi approcher. Elle le regarda tout de même et le remercia en souriant légèrement.

"_ Excusez moi, j'ai interrompu votre entraînement. S'excusa-t-elle ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre devant le roi. J'en suis confuse.

_ Ne vous excusez pas. Lui sourit l'homme blond.

_ Vous vous êtes inquiétée pour Merlin. Et si quelque chose m'arrivais, le feriez-vous pour moi aussi? Question Gauvain d'un air coquin en s'arrêtant devant elle.

_ Oh... Sur... Surement, sir Gauvain. Lui répondit la jeune femme troublée.

_ Gauvain, laissez notre invitée. Soupira Léon en lui frappant légèrement derrière la tête.

_ Je... Je vais retournée sur le banc et me faire discrète. Souffla Amaryllis en se faisant toute petite et évitant Gauvain. Encore désolé de vous avoir interrompu."

Léon sourit et l'entraînement reprit. Cette fois les chevaliers se mirent deux par deux et se combattaient sous les yeux d'Amaryllis et de la servante qui se tenait debout derrière elle. Merlin était lui aussi debout à côté d'Anabelle.

"_ Cela ne vous ennuis pas de les regarder?

_ Non, pas du tout. Parfois je regardais mon père s'entraîner. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire. Ils sont impressionnant.

_ Ce sont les meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot.

_ Vous me les avez présentés mais je n'ai pas encore vue Lancelot."

Merlin sursauta à ce nom et regarda la jeune femme tristement. Celle ci ne comprenait pas.

"_ Vous connaissiez Lancelot?

_ Connaissais?

_ Il est... Il est mort. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver, tous.

_ Oh. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste. J'avais entendu parler de lui. D'après certains qui l'ont connus, il était très gentil et noble de coeur.

_ Oui... Il l'était.

_ Oh, Merlin je suis désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous faire de la peine. Oh non, je m'en veux vraiment.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas."

Le silence s'installa. La servante ne disait rien, restant en retrait. Amaryllis se sentait mal pour avoir fait une telle bourde. Elle regarda l'entraînement. Les chevaliers se battaient bien. Son regard fut attiré vers un en particulier.

"_ Sir Léon est très impressionnant. Il vient de battre... Elyan c'est bien ça?

_ C'est exact. Sir Léon est dans la chevalerie de puis plus longtemps que les autres.

_ Fascinant."

Merlin la regarda attentivement. La jeune femme regardait l'homme sans bouger.

"_ Vous vous intéressez beaucoup à lui.

_ Comment? Non pas vraiment. Je suis fascinée par les chevaliers. Et sir Gauvain?

_ Gauvain? C'est un homme drôle, courageux et fort.

_ Et qui aime bien les femmes d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

_ Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. Apparemment ils sont tous gentils..."

Mais elle s'interrompit quand un chevalier brun aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux noisettes se mit à très mal parler à Ani, la servante d'Amaryllis, en la bousculant de sa main non loin du banc.

"_ Excusez moi. Pourquoi lui parlez-vous comme ça? Lui demanda la voyeuse du temps en se levant et le regardant.

_ Ma dame... Commença Anabelle dans un souffle.

_ Elle était sur mon chemin et ne bouge pas! S'écria le chevalier en se tournant vers elle. Et qui êtes vous?!

_ Je suis dame Amaryllis Scarlet. Excusez vous auprès d'elle. Grinça-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

_ Ce n'est qu'une simple petite servante! Ricana l'homme d'un ton mauvais.

_ Mais elle est humaine comme vous et moi! S'énerva la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui. Elle mérite un minimum de respect.

_ Ma dame... Recommença la servante les yeux rivés au sol.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici? Tonna la voix d'Arthur qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

_ Rien sir... Souffla Anabelle en rougissant.

_ Juste votre chevalier qui traite ma gentille servante comme si elle n'était rien du tout. Lui expliqua Amaryllis mécontente. Rien de plus que du... Enfin... Je vous demande de me pardonner mais je refuse de voir un tel manque de respect et de considération."

Le roi regarda Anabelle pour demander confirmation et celle ci baissa légèrement la tête en acquiesçant. Arthur se tourna ensuite vers le chevalier et le fixa un moment.

"_ Sir Enric, veuillez présenter vos excuses à cette demoiselle.

_ Quoi? Altesse, pour une servante?

_ Oui. Présentez vos excuses."

Le chevalier, choqué, le regarda et tourna les yeux vers les deux femmes. Il n'en revenait pas. Il devait s'excuser auprès d'une simple servante? Grognant il regarda les deux jeunes femmes.

"_ Bien. Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse. Et vous aussi lady Amaryllis.

_ Pour vous ce sera Dame Scarlet.

_ Mes excuses dame Scarlet.

_ Cela te conviens Ani?

_ Oui ma dame.

_ Bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer."

Le chevalier regarda Arthur mais voyant que celui ci avait les sourcils froncés, il se tourna et s'en alla pour s'entraîner en grognant.

"_ Merci votre majesté. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement.

_ Ce n'est rien. Il avait exagéré. Ma dame, me feriez-vous l'honneur de manger en ma compagnie chaque soir? Cela vous ferait de la compagnie et à moi aussi.

_ Ce sera avec plaisir altesse. En attendant, je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Veuillez m'excuser."

Après un sourire elle se tourna et partie doucement en direction du château, suivie par la servante. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, s'étonnant que les domestiques la salut avec beaucoup de politesse. Elle entra dans ses appartements et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle prit un livre et sa servante prit congés pour faire des corvées. Le soir arriva vite et Amaryllis se rendit à la salle où elle avait rendez-vous avec le roi, guidée par Anabelle. Arrivée à destination elle s'installa à côté du roi et remarqua Léon juste en face d'elle, à droite du souverain. Elle regarda Arthur étonnée et celui ci lui expliqua qu'il l'avait invité pour parler tactique et aussi de missions. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se mit correctement sur sa chaise. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, les deux hommes parlant stratégie et d'autres choses dans le genre.

Amaryllis les regardait un peu intéressée et souriait parfois quand les deux la regardait. La jeune femme mangeait doucement et parlait un peu. Elle dit même au roi que chez elle, elle avait l'habitude de coudre et de faire des vêtements. Le fils d'Uther l'écouta attentivement et lui sourit doucement. Ils discutèrent encore un moment et la jeune femme partie pour se rendre dans sa chambre avec Anabelle et Léon qui voulait la raccompagner. Ils parlèrent un peu en marchant. Elle apprit que le chevalier connaissait Elyan et sa soeur depuis l'enfance et qu'il avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois. Normal pour un chevalier. Celui ci de son côté, apprit que la française n'avait pas de frère ou de soeur et qu'elle vivait dans une grande demeure avec deux domestiques. Ce qui était vrai. Une domestique et un jardinier. Et elle les appréciait.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait aimée parler avec lui. Il lui répondit que lui aussi et lui prit la main avant d'y déposer légèrement ses lèvres et de lui dire bonne nuit. Un peu étonnée elle entra dans ses appartements avec la servante et ferma la porte avec un dernier sourire au chevalier. Celui ci l'imita et parti en direction de ses propres appartements.

A suivre...

Délire d'auteur:

Gauvain: Chapitre terminé.

Merlin: Tiens? Ici c'est Gauvain qui le fait?

dede-la-louve: Oui, je l'ai décidée. Mais les délire d'auteur seront un peu court.

Arthur: C'est très divertissant.

Amaryllis: La chance! Je suis au moyen âge! J'ai hâte de voir la suite!

Léon: Moi aussi.

Gwen: dede-la-louve. Tu n'as pas précisée que j'étais la femme d'Arthur.

dede-la-louve: Ah oui c'est vrai. Nous verrons bien. Bon je vais passer. Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant. Chapitre 2 "Une amitié". Le titre n'est pas définitif. Désolé il n'y a pas de pause pub. J'ai écris la suite mais je ne me souviens pas. Ce n'est pas grâve. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre. Salut salut tout le monde


	2. Une autre prophétie?

La dernière chose qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent:

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle avait aimée parler avec lui. Il lui répondit que lui aussi et lui prit la main avant d'y déposer légèrement ses lèvres et de lui dire bonne nuit. Un peu étonnée elle entra dans ses appartements avec la servante et ferma la porte avec un dernier sourire au chevalier. Celui ci l'imita et parti en direction de ses propres appartements.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une autre prophétie?

"_ Cette journée était... Amusante. sourit Amaryllis avec énergie. Tu ne trouve pas, Anabelle?

_ Si, ma dame. Approuva la servante en lui rendant son sourire. Et sir Léon semble vous apprécier.

_ Ah oui? Il a l'air si gentil. Continua la "noble". J'aimerais bien connaître un peu plus les chevaliers du roi. Ils ont l'air si... Fascinant. Non! Je veux découvrir tout Camelot! Même les habitants de la ville basse! C'est si excitant! Seras-tu avec moi?"

La jeune servante la regarda et baissa la tête. Elle aimait bien sa maîtresse et n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine. Malheureusement elle avait ses corvées à faire.

"_ Et bien... J'ai du travail ma dame...

_ Oh. C'est dommage. Je n'ai plus d'amis et je ne connais pratiquement personne ici. Tu ne peux pas simplement être avec moi et t'occuper de moi? Une autre servante pourrait s'occuper de tes "corvées", non?

_ Dame Amaryllis, vous êtes bonne avec moi. Vous êtes d'une grande gentillesse, mais je ne peux accepter. Veuillez me pardonner.

_ C'est dommage. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu en as envie. Il se fait tard.

_ Je vous remercie, ma dame.

_ Bonne nuit Ani.

_ Bonne nuit ma dame."

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma lentement après s'être retournée une dernière fois pour la regarder d'un air désolé. Amaryllis soupira et alla se coucher.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

"_ Aidez moi! Je ne veux pas le voir me quitter! Aidez moi! S'écria une voix effrayée."

Des mains, une cape, une épée, une robe bleue et noire, des arbres et des feuilles. La peur, la tristesse, le désespoir, la rage. C'est tout ce que vit et ressenti Merlin dans son rêve avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Frissonnant et tremblotant il regarda autour de lui et se souvient qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il soupira et sursauta quand Gaïus entra dans sa chambre.

"_ Merlin, debout... Que se passe-t-il mon garçon? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

_ Je... Je... J'ai fais un rêve étrange. Une femme me demandait de l'aide. Enfin pas à moi je crois. Je ne la voyais pas mais elle avait peur. J'ai sentie la tristesse, la peur et la colère. Ensuite des images sont apparues. J'ai vu une cape de Camelot, une épée au sol, une robe et noire que je n'avais jamais vue et une forêt je pense. Je voyais un corps sur le sol mais je ne voyais pas qui. Mais je sentais de la magie.

_ Arthur?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas son épée.

_ Hm... En tout cas dépêche toi, tu risque d'être en retard.

_ Oui, c'est vrai."

Il se leva, se nettoya vite fait, s'habilla, mangea son petit déjeuner et parti. Il passa en cuisine pour prendre le plateau du prince et parti rejoindre la chambre de celui ci en évitant le rouleau à pâtisserie de la cuisinière. En chemin il croisa Anabelle, la servante d'Amaryllis et la salua. Celle ci lui sourit et partie assez vite. Merlin la regarda partir et pensa à la jeune femme blessée. Il avait l'impression de sentir une chose étrange avec elle. Il secoua légèrement la tête en se disant qu'il irait voir le grand dragon pour lui parler.

Amaryllis était déjà levée, s'était nettoyée et habillée et mangeait avec appétit son plateau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de manger de la viande le matin mais faisait un petit effort pour la joie de sa servante. Un long moment plus tard sa servante frappa à la porte et attendit l'invitation à entrer. La jeune femme le lui donna et Anabelle entra. Elle débarrassa le plateau et allait partir mais informa la "noble" que Gaïus voulait la voir pour ses soins. Amaryllis la remercia et lui dit qu'elle allait y aller. Elle sortie de ses appartements et croisa Merlin avec le linge sale du roi.

"_ Bonjour Merlin. Vous allez bien? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Bonjour dame Amaryllis. Je vais bien... Commença-t-il.

_ Vous avez l'air fatigué. L'interrompit-elle. Vous êtes certain d'être bien?

_ Oui, je vous assure que tout va bien. J'ai juste mal dormi. La rassura le sorcier en souriant à son tour.

_ Oh. Faites attention à vous. A plus tard Merlin. Je vais visiter ce magnifique château."

Elle passa devant lui et il se retourna en la regardant.

"_ Seule? S'étonna Merlin en l'arrêtant, ayant peur qu'elle se perde.

_ Voulez vous vous joindre à moi? Demanda la jeune femme en mettant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Ce serait avec plaisir mais si je ne termine pas mon travail à temps je serais surement envoyé au pilori.

_ Oh. N'est-ce pas un peu dur comme punition?

_ Vous êtes bien la seule à réagir ainsi, ma dame.

_ Oh, merci. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bon courage pour vos 'corvées". Je me débrouillerais pour la visite du château.

_ Nous pouvons peut-être vous tenir compagnie."

Les deux personnes se retournèrent et remarquèrent Léon et Perceval venir vers eux. Le blond souriait et le musclé regardait la jeune femme d'un air un peu... Timide?

"_ Sir Léon, sir Perceval? Ce serait un honneur et un plaisir. Sourit Amaryllis en se mettant face à eux. Merci de votre gentillesse."

Les deux chevaliers lui rendirent son sourire et Merlin parti faire ses corvées même si il aurait voulu être avec eux.

Ils visitèrent donc le château. Montrant la salle du trône, la salle du conseil et d'autres salles. Si elle avait eus son appareil avec elle, elle aurait beaucoup de photos. L'endroit était magnifique. Anabelle était arrivée entre temps et lui montra les cuisines et certaines salles pour les servants, sous la demande de la jeune femme.

Le soir arriva vite et Amaryllis alla dans sa chambre en disant au revoir aux chevaliers. Elle était fatiguée et voulait se reposer. Elle demanda donc à sa servante de prévenir le roi qu'elle mangerait dans ses appartements. Le souverain la comprenait et mangea donc dans les siens.

"_ Comment trouves-tu dame Amaryllis, Merlin? Demanda le roi alors qu'il mangeait.

_ Elle est très gentille, sir. Répondit son valet en remplissant sa coupe de vin.

_ Je trouve aussi. Sourit Arthur pensivement. Elle est douce, gentille, souriante, pleine de vie et s'intéresse à beaucoup de choses.

_ Seriez-vous intéressés par dame Amaryllis? Sourit Merlin d'un air taquin.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Merlin. Rougit le roi en buvant sa coupe. Je trouve juste qu'elle apporte un peu d'ambiance.

_ Mais moi aussi j'en met.

_ Hm, par ta maladresse.

_ Vous êtes dur sir. Mais je crois qu'elle plaît beaucoup à sir Léon."

Arthur avala difficilement et se tourna vers Merlin qui avait l'air sérieux.

"_ Que dis-tu? Sir Léon? Il est vrai que cela fait un très long moment que je ne le vois plus en bonne compagnie.

_ Ce ne serait pas si mal si tout les deux tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, non?

_ Hm, peut-être. Mais Amaryllis a dit qu'elle repartirait quand elle ira mieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

_ Que vous êtes négatif, Arthur.

_ Et toi très sentimental. Une vrai femme."

Et c'était reparti pour les piques et les moqueries. Mais Arthur était aussi un peu pensif. Pendant ce temps, Amaryllis découvrait une machine à coudre sur la table avec pédale et une chaise. Une très ancienne machine. Elle interrogea sa servante qui lui dit en souriant que le roi lui offrait ce présent. Un peu gênée mais contente, la jeune femme s'en approcha et la toucha délicatement comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. La seule fois qu'elle en avait vue une aussi ancienne que celle ci, c'était dans un musée. La servante l'appela timidement et lui montra une boite de couture et une malle avec des tissus. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas

"_ Je remercierais le roi demain. Je vais manger un peu et dormir.

_ Vous devez être épuisée.

_ Oui, je le suis. Mais je me suis amusée. Anabelle, merci d'être là avec moi.

_ C'est un plaisir, ma dame."

Elles se sourirent et Amaryllis s'installa à table devant l'assiette que la servante lui servie.

Plus tard dans la soirée quand tout le monde dormait, Merlin se faufila hors des appartements de Gaïus et se dirigea vers la clairière non loin du château pour ensuite appeler le grand dragon. Celui ci arriva peu de temps après et se posa en soulevant un peu de poussières.

"_ Tu m'as appelé, jeune sorcier?

_ Oui. Je me pose des questions et je ressens quelque chose d'étrange.

_ Continue.

_ Une jeune femme est à Camelot depuis peu. Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente et blessée dans la forêt. Je la trouve... Étrange. Elle se nomme Amaryllis...

_ Amaryllis Scarlet."

Merlin était surprit. Le dragon connaissait cette femme? Que se passait-il?

"_ Vous la connaissez?

_ Le moment est donc venu.

_ Le moment? Lequel?

_ Jeune Merlin, des choix vont devoir être pris.

_ Des choix? Est-elle un danger? Qui est-elle? Pourquoi je ressens un léger résidu de magie autour d'elle?

_ Calme toi. Amaryllis Scarlet vient d'un autre temps."

Merlin allait dire quelque chose mais le dragon souffla par ses naseaux.

"_ Laisse moi continuer. Elle vient du future. Un très très lointain futur. Ce phénomène est dû à une magie de son temps.

_ Donc ce n'est pas une sorcière.

_ Pas encore. Elle a de la magie mais ne le sait pas. Cette magie est endormi en elle. Pour ton autre question, elle pourrait être un danger pour Camelot et ton petit roi selon certains choix.

_ Quel choix?

_ Etre fidèle à Camelot ou s'associée à la sorcière noire.

_ Morgane?

_ C'est exacte.

_ Vous ne savez pas son destin?

_ Son destin est flou. Il faudra aider cette jeune voyageuse du temps à suivre le bon chemin et surtout à suivre la personne choisi.

_ Suivre la personne choisi? Que voulez vous dire?

_ Tu y arriveras jeune sorcier.

_ Attendez! Ne partez pas! Répondez moi! "

Mais c'était trop tard. Le dragon était parti en le laissant seul. Découragé, le valet soupira et reparti au château en se demandant ce que voulait dire la bête d'écailles à propos de chemin et de personne choisi à suivre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en allant se coucher. Il observerait la jeune femme.

Pendant au moins deux jours c'est ce qu'il fit. Il observait la "noble". Il la vit remercier Arthur pour son cadeau (la machine à coudre et le reste), il la vit se promener, parler avec des nobles et des serviteurs, visiter la ville basse en compagnie de chevaliers et parler avec eux. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle était parfois maladroite.

Au bout d'un moment il la suivi jusqu'à sa chambre, profitant que la servante de celle ci soit partie pour entrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière lui. Amaryllis fut surprise mais reprit contenance et lui sourit.

"_ Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur. Déclara la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.

_ J'en suis désolé. S'excusa le sorcier gêné.

_ Vous vouliez me parler?

_ Vous avez voyagé dans le temps?"

A ces mots la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grand. Il était au courant? Après tout il s'agissait de Merlin. Le grand Merlin, le magicien.

"_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais. Mais vous pouvez peut-être m'aider Merlin. Après tout vous êtes un grand sorcier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien.

_ Je vous remercie dame...

_ Amaryllis. Juste Amaryllis.

_ Amaryllis. En ce qui concerne votre problème, je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Mais je ne suis pas certain de trouver.

_ Je patienterais, ne vous en faites pas. Je serais toute sage, promis."

Merlin la regarda et rigola suivie d'Amaryllis. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'excusa et parti des appartements de sa nouvelle amie sous le regard de Léon et Gauvain qui passaient par là. Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent étonnés et reprirent leur chemin en se posant la question: Que faisait Merlin dans les appartements d'Amaryllis alors que celle ci allait rejoindre Arthur dans peu de temps pour le repas du soir?

Le repas se passa bien. Ils parlèrent ensemble et rigolèrent doucement. Arthur proposa même à Amaryllis de l'accompagner en forêt le lendemain. Elle accepta volontiers et partie dans ses appartements toujours suivie par sa servante qui prépara les vêtements que la jeune femme avait en arrivant à Camelot, sur la table alors que la française s'allongeait dans son lit avec un livre en main. Après son travail Anabelle souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune femme, qui lui répondit en souriant, et partie.

Le lendemain après s'être habillée et avoir mangée, Amaryllis rejoignit Arthur, des serviteurs, Merlin, Léon et Elyan, qui voulaient venir, dans la cours. Elle se tourna vers Anabelle et lui demanda de rester au cas où il y aurait un danger. La jeune fille timide accepta avec joie.

"_ Arriverez-vous à monter à cheval? Demanda Merlin. Avec votre main.

_ Je n'en suis pas certaine. Grimaça la jeune femme des temps modernes.

_ Vous monterez donc avec l'un d'entre nous. Informa le roi en s'approchant.

_ Venez avec moi. Fit Elyan en souriant et tendant la main vers elle. Je pourrais vous protéger au cas où.

_ Pourquoi pas avec Merlin? Demanda Amaryllis voulant être avec le magicien.

_ Vous plaisantez. Rigola le roi. Merlin n'est pas doué avec une épée.

_ Je le suis surement plus que vous ne le croyez. S'indigna le valet du roi.

_ Ah. Et depuis quand?

_ Depuis longtemps mais un crétin royal que je connais...

_ Merlin! Pas devant dame Amaryllis.

_ Veuillez me pardonner.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'adore cette ambiance amical.

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami. Je suis le roi et il est mon valet."

Amaryllis rigola doucement et se hissa sur le cheval de Léon, aidée par celui ci qui la cala confortablement devant lui. La jeune femme remercia le chevalier et attendit le départ. Quand tous furent prêt ils s'en allèrent de la cours, passant la ville basse et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Ils trottèrent un moment, la jeune femme du futur admirant les alentours sous les yeux amusés de Léon et Elyan qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

"_ Vous avez l'air d'une enfant devant des pâtisseries. C'est mignon. S'amusa le frère de Guenièvre en la regardant.

_ Elyan! S'exclama le roi alors qu'Amaryllis rougissait.

_ C'est gentil, merci sir Elyan. Remercia celle ci en souriant gênée. Altesse, combien de temps allons nous rester dans la forêt?

_ Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas? Fit le blond aux cheveux court en regardant le ciel et lui faisant un clin d'œil ensuite.

_ Donc nous pouvons rester la journée? C'est vrai? Dit la jeune femme en souriant de toute ses dents.

_ Cela nous reposera quelques peu. Lui dit le roi.

_ Merci beaucoup sir Arthur. Vous êtes si gentil."

Le roi la regarda avec un petit air surpris et hocha la tête. Il eut une idée et commença à faire galoper son cheval. Léon demanda à Amaryllis de bien se tenir et emboîta le pas de son souverain, suivit par les autres. La jeune femme s'accrochait un peu à l'encolure de l'animal mais au bout d'un moment posa une main sur le bras du blond aux cheveux longs et bouclés. Celui ci surprit baissa les yeux vers sa protégée. Elle avait un grand sourire et les yeux fermés apparemment. Il la trouvait attendrissante. Un mouvement brusque du cheval l'obligea à se concentrer. Bien vite ils arrivèrent prêt d'une rivière et s'arrêtèrent.

"_ C'est vraiment magnifique. Souffla la jeune voyageuse du temps en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Vous aimez? Demanda Léon.

_ Beaucoup. Merci à vous.

_ Merlin. Nous allons établir notre camp ici pour la journée.

_ Bien sir."

Le valet serra légèrement les poings et fit son travail avec des trois serviteurs venues avec eux. Alors qu'il revenait avec du bois dans les bras, il entendit le rire d'Amaryllis. Il regarda dans la direction de la voix et la vit avec Elyan et Arthur qui lui parlaient. Soudain deux bâtons tombèrent du tas dans ses bras. Cela fit évidemment un peu de bruit, attirant l'attention du roi.

"_ Merlin, incapable! Ne sais-tu rien faire de bien?

_ Mieux que votre royal crétinerie...

_ Merlin!"

Le valet soupira et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui rigola. Elle se retourna vers le souverain.

"_ Majesté, ne soyez pas trop dur avec Merlin. Je trouve qu'il fait bien son travail.

_ Ma dame. Vous ne le connaissez pas...

_ Détendez vous majesté, il fait tellement beau.

_ Vous avez raison. Tu peux remercier la gentillesse de dame Amaryllis, Merlin.

_ Merci...

_ De rien."

Elle s'avança vers lui, l'aida avec les bouts de bois et se pencha légèrement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer:

"_ Il faudra que je vous parle un peu plus tard.

_ D'accord, comme vous voulez."

Elle se redressa et vit le chevalier blond mi-long venir vers eux. Elle le regarda et attendit sa venue. Celui ci s'arrêta devant elle et tendit la main, lui faisant signe vers un tronc couché.

"_ Gente dame.

_ Oh, charmant chevalier Léon, quel gentleman vous êtes.

_ C'est un honneur et un plaisir pour une aussi délicieuse princesse.

_ Sir Léon, que dites-vous enfin."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en rigolant et il se mit lui aussi à rigoler. Merlin les regarda alors qu'Amaryllis mangeait doucement un bout de fromage. Il avait une étrange impression. L'impression que Léon était amoureux de la jeune femme. Si c'était vrai alors ils avaient un problème parce que la "noble" n'était pas de ce monde, de cette époque et devra partir quand il trouvera comment faire. Il soupira. C'était triste pour le brave homme aux long cheveux blonds.

Ils restèrent la matinée et le midi au même endroit, parlant, plaisantant et rigolant tous ensemble. Quand arriva l'après midi, Arthur se leva et informa les chevaliers qu'ils allaient chasser. Amaryllis qui n'avait pas comprit, les suivi. Ils laissèrent les chevaux au camps où un chevalier qui les avait suivi et qui se nommait Henry, devait monter la garde. Ils marchèrent discrètement dans les bois. Enfin essayèrent puisque Merlin faisait du bruit. Au bout d'un long moment le roi repéra un animal.

Il fit signe aux autres de ne plus bouger, arma son arbalète et tira. Un cri effroyable s'éleva dans l'air et plus aucun bruit ensuite. Amaryllis, choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre, marcha très lentement derrière sa majesté "crétinerie" et vit avec horreur un sanglier couché sur le sol, une flèche d'arbalète dans la tête.

"_ Celui ci est très gros. Excellent. Sourit le roi fier de lui."

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du pauvre animal. La nausée monta mais elle fit en sorte de ne pas se laisser aller. Arthur continua sa chasse en tuant un oiseau et un autre sanglier. Et elle ne disait toujours rien. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Ces pauvres animaux se faisaient tuer. Comme ça, aussi facilement.

Au bout d'un moment ils remarquèrent un magnifique cerf. Ses bois étaient imposant et son encolure avait l'air puissante. Amaryllis le trouva splendide, majestueux.

Là elle vit le roi armer son arbalète et viser le bel animal. La peur au ventre elle fit quelque chose sans réfléchir. Très vite elle se mit entre le cerf et l'arme.

A suivre...

* * *

Délire d'auteur:

Gauvain: Chapitre terminé.

Elyan: Oh je suis dans la fanfic.

Amaryllis: Il se passe tellement de choses.

Merlin: Même le dragon la connais.

dede-la-louve: J'ai eus cette idée. Mais bon ce que je peux dire c'est que la fin, j'hésite beaucoup. Je crois que je vais faire deux fins. Nous verrons bien.

Léon: Surement une bonne idée.

Arthur: Amaryllis me plait? Serais-je le rival en amour de Léon?

Léon: Un rival? Je ne peux rivaliser avec sa majesté le roi. Mon roi.

Arthur: J'ai un chevalier tellement dévoué.

dede-la-louve: J'ai remarquée. Si seulement un certain valet idiot pouvait en faire autant.

Merlin: On parle de moi? Tu ne m'aime pas?

dede-la-louve: Mais non je rigole. Je t'adore. Tu es l'un de mes personnages préféré... Avec Gauvain, Perceval et Morgane. Enfin bref, je vais terminé le délire d'auteur d'ici. Prochain chapitre "Où est partie ma maîtresse?" Le titre n'est pas définitif. Enfin bon. Désolé pas d'indice, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre, bye bye.


	3. Où est dame Amaryllis?

Chapitre 3: Où est dame Amaryllis? 

* * *

"_ Arthur, non! S'écria la jeune femme des temps modernes en se mettant entre lui et l'animal majestueux en ouvrant les bras en grand.

_ Amaryllis! Que faites-vous?! Cria le roi en baissant rapidement l'arme, ne voulant pas blesser son invitée. J'ai faillis vous tirer dessus.

_ Faites le, mais ne touchez pas à ce cerf. Je vous en pris. Supplia Amaryllis ne voulant pas bouger.

_ Nous sommes en pleine chasse! Lui signala le souverain alors que les autres avançaient légèrement.

_ La chasse est une horrible chose! S'écria la jeune femme. Majesté, je vous en prie, laissez le vivre. Regardez, il est si... Magnifique et majestueux."

Arthur la regarda dans les yeux. Une tristesse et du désespoir se reflétait dans les prunelles de la jolie jeune femme. Ceci fit une petit quelque chose au cœur royal d'Arthur. Il soupira et baissa le regard.

"_ Qu'il s'en aille. Nous avons bien assez avec ce que nous avons.

_ Je vous remercie votre altesse. Allez mon beau, tu peux partir."

Mais au lieu de partir, le cerf presque surnaturel ne bougeait pas et la regardait. Même quand elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, l'animal ne partait pas. Il l'observait mettant parfois sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Aucune terreur était présente dans ses yeux. Seul une sorte de... Sagesse ressortait de lui.

"_ Pars! Qu'est ce que tu attend? Est-ce normal qu'il ne s'enfuit pas alors que je suis si proche de lui? Demanda Amaryllis en se tournant vers les autres.

_ Il a l'air de bien vous aimer. Sourit le chevalier Léon.

_ Chevaliers, à la moindre menace, protégez dame Amaryllis! Ordonna le roi en se mettant en garde."

Les hommes en armure acquiescèrent et se tinrent prêt alors que la jeune femme avançait doucement vers l'animal, sous les yeux émerveillés de Merlin et ceux inquiet d'Arthur et de Léon. Arrivée juste devant le cerf elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Celui ci avait de fines gravures complexes sur les bois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, un pelage brillant avec quelques rayures un peu plus foncés et deux tâches clairs sur le front et la gorge. Il tourna les yeux vers Merlin et revint à elle et la fixa quelques instant avant de pencher la tête et de la frotter sur l'un des bras de la jeune femme. Celle ci leva la main et la posa sur la tête de l'animal. Une douce sensation de chaleur la traversa et elle sourit. Quelques secondes plus tard elle tourna la tête et marcha jusqu'à un buisson. Les hommes derrière elle se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'agenouilla et doucement, fouilla dans les feuillages pour après en ressortir avec un petit lapin brun, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

"_ Il est blessé. Dit-elle en se tournant vers les hommes derrière elle.

_ Que faites-vous? Demanda le roi en la voyant marcher dans leur direction avec le jeune animal blessé.

_ Je le ramène. Lui répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Je vais le soigner et m'en occuper.

_ Hors de question. Refusa le roi en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je vais le prendre. Sourit Amaryllis en caressant la tête du petit lapin. Il a besoin de soins. Le pauvre. Il est si fragile.

_ Attendez. Avec ça, il ira bien pour le moment. Fit le chevalier Léon en enlevant sa cape et en prenant l'animal dans ses bras.

_ Sir Léon! Votre cape! S'écria la jeune femme choquée.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Regardez.

_ Merci infiniment. Vous êtes très gentils. Tu as vue, papa Léon s'est occupé de toi.

_ Papa Léon?

_ Sir Oncle Léon?"

Le chevalier la regarda et eut un mince sourire. "Papa Léon" ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Arthur soupira et Merlin leva un sourcil. Amaryllis se tourna vers le cerf, le petit lapin enveloppé dans la cape du chevalier toujours dans ses bras. Celui ci la regarda, se retourna et partie dans la forêt. Après l'avoir regardé partir le groupe retourna au campement, rangèrent les affaires et se mirent à cheval. Cette fois la jeune femme choisi de s'asseoir derrière Merlin. Léon avait prit le petit lapin et le tenait dans ses bras.

"_ Vous savez, ce cerf était étrange. Il semblait... Je ne sais pas. On aurait pas dit un vrai cerf. Expliqua la jeune femme au sorcier en murmurant vers ses oreilles.

_ Oui, il s'agissait d'un esprit de la forêt. Lui répondit celui ci en tournant légèrement la tête.

_ Un esprit? Une créature magique? S'étonna la voyageuse.

_ Apparemment. Gaïus m'en avait parlé. Expliqua Merlin en souriant.

_ Que se serait-il passé si Arthur l'avait tué?

_ Surement aurions-nous été victime d'une malédiction comme avec la licorne.

_ La licorne?

_ Longue histoire. Je vous raconterais plus tard.

_ Merlin! N'effraies pas notre gentille dame Amaryllis. Que lui racontes-tu encore?

_ Oh, rien sir. Des histoires effrayantes!"

Il rigola, vite suivit par la jeune femme. Arthur ne comprit pas vraiment. Ils continuèrent leur route.

"_ Il m'a laissé l'approcher. Souffla Amaryllis d'un air rêveur.

_ Il a dû sentir votre bonté. Sourit Merlin.

_ Vous croyez? Fit la jeune femme contente.

_ J'en suis persuadé."

Elle eut un petit sourire et ils continuèrent le chemin de retour dans le calme. Arrivés à destination la jeune femme remercia le roi pour cette journée et se rendit dans le laboratoire de Gaïus avec le lapin dans les bras. Celui ci l'examina même s'il ne soignait pas les animaux en temps normal. Apparemment il avait été attaqué par un prédateur. Le médecin le soigna donc et banda sa patte avant de donner une fiole et des instructions à la voyageuse du temps. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le remercia et partie dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après Anabelle entra et Amaryllis lui demanda de trouver une cage, quelque chose à mettre au fond de celle ci et deux gamelles pour la nourriture et l'eau. La servante s'exécuta rapidement. Au bout d'une heure environ tout était installé dans un coin de la chambre. La jeune femme s'approcha de la cage prête et y déposa le petit animal tremblotant.

"_ Comment vais-je t'appeler? Pourquoi pas... Mimi?

_ Mimi, ma dame?

_ Oui, elle est toute mignonne.

_ Vous avez raison. Vous avez une âme généreuse.

_ C'est un peu exagéré. Tu viens faire une promenade avec moi avant que je me rende au dîner de se soir?

_ Comme vous voulez ma dame.

_ Bien!"

Elle regarda une dernière fois la cage et sortie de ses appartements en compagnie de la servante. Si elle arrivait à trouver le moyen de partir, elle partirait avec la petite lapine. Elle était tellement mignonne. En marchant dans les couloirs elle racontait sa journée à sa servante. La fille timide l'écoutait et commentait parfois. Soudain dans un autre couloir Amaryllis remarqua le chevalier Enric qui, apparemment, disputait une servante blonde à l'air craintive. Grimaçant elle marcha dans leur direction.

"_ Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle."

Le chevalier se retourna et fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

"_ Vous!

_ Oui, moi. Qu'a-t-elle fait?

_ Cette incapable petite gourde idiote a déchirée une de mes tuniques avec son stupide panier à linge! Idiote."

Intriguée Amaryllis s'approcha de la servante blonde et regarda le linge dans le panier, remarquant le mouvement de recul de la jeune fille. Elle examina les tissus et remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement quelques trous, mais rien de méchant.

"_ Hm, cela n'a pas l'air grave. C'est facilement réparable.

_ Elle a aussi mal nettoyée mes appartements! Il y a de la poussière et de la terre partout! Tu mérite une punition, en plus de celle de se soir!"

Il s'approcha furieusement d'elle mais Amaryllis se mit devant la blonde.

"_ Ne la touchez pas!

_ Comment osez-vous me donner un ordre?! Vous n'êtes pas reine ici!

_ Non, je ne le suis pas mais je n'approuve pas vos manières!

_ Je me comporte comme je le souhaite avec mes incapables domestiques.

_ Incapable? Ils travaillent plus durement que vous il me semble.

_ Cette sale bonne à rien?! Qu'elle tombe dans la boue!"

Clac! La son d'une gifle résonna dans les couloirs. Anabelle qui avait assistée à la scène, tremblait légèrement. Amaryllis s'était avancée et avait giflée le chevalier à cause de la colère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas aimée ses manières et son langage.  
La tête légèrement sur le côté, l'homme fronça les sourcils furieux et tourna les yeux vers elle.

"_ Vous allez me le payer sale petite garce!"

Il leva la main, tenant le bras de la jeune femme avec l'autre pour la rapprocher un peu. Elle le regarda, la peur faisant son apparition et ferma les yeux alors que les deux servantes lâchaient un cri en détournant les yeux. Mais le coup qu'elle attendait ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir le bras d'Enric bloqué en l'air par la main du chevalier Léon qui avait le visage sérieux.

"_ Léon! S'écria la jeune femme surprise de le voir mais heureuse.

_ Sire Léon? S'étonna le chevalier violent.

_ Aviez vous sérieusement l'intention de frapper une femme? Demanda Léon les sourcils froncés.

_ Sir...

_ Taisez-vous! Vous osez lever la main sur une femme! Une noble et l'invitée du roi qui plus est! Etes-vous aussi lâche? Présentez vos excuses!

_ Mais...

_ Tout de suite!

_ Veuillez me pardonner sir.

_ Pas à moi! A dame Amaryllis et à cette jeune fille. Ton nom?

_ Je m'appel Laura, messire chevalier.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser mes... Mauvaises manières... Dame Amar...

_ Dame Scarlet!

_ Oui, dame Scarlet. Toi aussi... Je n'aurais pas dû... M'énerver, ni lever la main sur... Vous deux.

_ D'accord, j'accepte vos excuses.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'être en présence d'une femme pleine de bonté tel que dame Amaryllis. Disposez maintenant."

Le chevalier colérique s'inclina et s'en alla rapidement, obéissant aux ordre de Léon, son supérieur. Amaryllis soupira et se tourna vers la fille blonde. Elle regarda la tunique et la rassura en disant que c'était facilement réparable. Enfin, surtout pour elle. Laura, soulagée, lui sourit et partie en les remerciant elle et Léon.

"_ Vous allez bien, ma dame? Vous en êtes certaines? Il ne vous a pas touché?

_ Non, merci à vous. Vous m'avez secouru à temps. Vous êtes mon valeureux chevalier.

_ A votre service ma princesse. Vous allez bien? Vous tremblez."

Il lui prit les mains et elle vit qu'effectivement elle tremblait.

"_ Je dois avouée que j'ai eus peur. N'est-ce pas ridicule? J'étais face à lui, énervée, le défiant et ce n'est qu'après que la peur arrive.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, c'est normal.

_ Je vous remercie. Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre avant de dîner avec le roi. Veuillez m'excuser.

_ Voulez vous que je vous accompagne vous et votre servante?

_ J'en serais heureuse."

Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement dans les couloirs. Le chevalier jetait parfois des regards dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celle ci avait une des mains crispée sur sa robe. Elle lui souriait pour le rassurer. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la chambre il fit un mouvement de la tête et parti alors qu'elle entrait. Elle changea de vêtements. Une belle robe verte foncée et bleu. Elle se prépara et alla rejoindre Arthur dans la salle du repas. Les chevaliers personnel du roi, Elyan; Perceval et Gauvain, étaient présents. Après quelques minutes le roi et Léon arrivèrent et s'installèrent. Amaryllis fut côté gauche du roi et Léon en face d'elle à droite du souverain. Elyan était à côté d'elle, Perceval à côté de Léon et Gauvain à côté du géant. D'ailleurs le joyeux chevalier brun lui demanda si elle voulait boire du vin mais elle refusa en disant qu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

"_ J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eus une altercation avec sir Enric. Dit-il à la jeune femme au bout d'un moment.

_ Oh. Oui. C'est exact, j'ai eus une petite dispute avec lui. Rien de vraiment grave, ne vous inquiétez pas sir Gauvain. Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

_ Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Sourit le frère de Guenièvre.

_ Oui... Souffla Amaryllis.

_ Vous ne devriez pas, sir Elyan. Dit Léon en regardant la seule femme présente.

_ Comment ça? Demanda le roi Arthur sans comprendre.

_ Ce n'est rien, il ne s'est rien passé majesté. Léon, arrêtez s'il vous plait.

_ Sir Léon? Quelque chose s'est passé?

_ Léon..."

Le chevalier blond regarda la jeune femme mais se tourna vers son roi et décida de tout lui dire.

"_ Sir Enric s'en prenait brutalement à sa servante et dame Amaryllis s'est énervée et l'a giflé. Comme sir Enric était en colère, furieux, il n'a pas apprécié et a levé la main contre elle. Il l'aurait agressé si je n'étais pas intervenue.

_ Tout ceci est vrai, dame Amaryllis?

_ Votre altesse...

_ Dame Scarlet, répondez. Est-ce vrai?

_ Oui sir Arthur... Ce que vient de dire sir Léon est la vérité. Il criait injustement sur cette pauvre jeune servante et apparemment lui donne des punitions horrible. Je ne l'ai pas supportée.

_ Vous avez un grand cœur ma dame.

_ Je vous remercie, sir Perceval. Qu'allez vous faire votre majesté?

_ Sir Léon, vous devrez lui donner les gardes de nuit pendant au moins deux mois et lui retirer sa servante.

_ Bien votre majesté.

_ Que va-t-elle devenir?

_ Je pense qu'elle sera en cuisines ou alors sous les ordres d'autres personnes.

_ Sauf votre respect mon seigneur, mais pourrais-je l'avoir à mon service?

_ Je vous ai mis une servante à vos ordres, il me semble.

_ Anabelle sera donc ma suivante, ma servante personnelle. Elle sera toujours avec moi, comme votre valet et Laura s'occupera de ma chambre et du linge. De plus ellesm'assisteront toute deux quand je m'occuperais de la couture. Je vous en prie, acceptez.

_ Je suis d'accord mais vous devez vous occuper d'elle.

_ Oui, merci infiniment pour votre bonté et votre grandeur d'âme. Ani?

_ Oui, ma dame?

_ Peux-tu trouver Laura et lui dire ce que tu viens d'entendre?

_ J'y vais de ce pas, ma dame.

_ Merci."

Amaryllis sourit et Gauvain rigola. Elle le regarda et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle tourna les yeux vers Léon et vit que celui ci la regardait fixement avec un mince sourire. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et la jeune femme sourit avant de continuer à manger. Quel était donc ce regard que le chevalier lui avait jeté? Un regard doux et attendri? Mais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était gentille avec les domestiques? Elle secoua la tête en continua de manger et de discuter de tout et de rien avec les autres. Anabelle revint au bout d'un moment et informa discrètement sa maîtresse.  
Le repas prit presque fin et comme à chaque fois, elle avait moins mangée que les autres. Elle se leva ensuite en même temps que les autres et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Comme d'habitude Léon lui proposa de la raccompagner et elle accepta. Elle salua Merlin au passage et tout deux partirent suivi de la servante brune.  
Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle revenait d'une promenade, elle entra dans sa chambre en demandant à Anabelle de lui acheter du fil, lui tendant une bourse, Laura était partie laver les robes de sa nouvelle maîtresse.  
La servante partie donc et Amaryllis regarda sa malle ou il y avait des tissus. Elle avait confectionné un foulard gris et bleu pour Merlin, Une serviette à Arthur avec ses initiales et une belle tunique bleue à Léon. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle allait se retourner en direction de la machine à coudre quand elle sentie quelque chose la frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Elle ressentie une vive douleur, s'écroula sur le sol froid et perdit conscience avant de voir qui lui avait fait ça. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Léon et Merlin. Le premier se disant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait recoudre son pantalon et le deuxième, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'une personne faisait en sorte de la transporter discrètement dans un autre endroit du château deux hommes eurent un frisson en même temps. Léon et Merlin. Le courageux chevalier qui surveillait l'entrainement de jeunes recrues, senti un long frisson le parcourir. Avec une petite grimace il se secoua et regarda le château. C'était surement le vent. Merlin de son côté, arrêta de nettoyer les bottes du roi. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et avait eut l'impression qu'une personne avait murmurée son prénom. Mais personne ne se trouvait avec lui. Peut-être avait-il halluciné. Mais peut-être que quelque chose allait se produire. Il se leva, regarda les bottes et hésita. Par magie il nettoya les bottes et couru dans le château. Normalement Arthur se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il continua, croisant Laura au passage, ne faisant pas attention à elle et arriva à destination. Il souffla, reprenant son souffle et entra. Le roi se trouvait à son bureau et lisait des papiers important.

"_ Merlin? Je te pensais à tes corvées.

_ Oui, je l'étais...

_ Donc? Que fais-tu là? Attendrais-tu qu'elles se terminent toue seule?

_ Non ce n'est pas ça...

_ Voudrais-tu que je demande à un autre servant de les faire à ta place pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu?

_ C'est vrai, je peux? Il est vrai qu'un peu de repos...Ce n'est pas vrai c'est ça?

_ Bien sûr que non paresseux! Que voulais-tu?

_ Ho... Pas grand chose.

_ Mais que fais-tu?

_ Je regarde qu'il n'y ai personne. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Merlin, arrête tes stupides bêtises. Tous ça pour ne pas faire tes tâches.

_ Pas du tout sir..."

Il s'interrompit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le roi se tourna dans la direction du bruit et invita la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait de Laura la nouvelle servante d'Amaryllis. Elle entra doucement, intimidée d'aller voir le souverain.

"_ Bonjour votre majesté. Je suis Laura, la nouvelle servante de dame Amaryllis.

_ Oui, je me souviens. Qu'y a t-il?

_ Ma maîtresse m'avait donnée des corvées à faire et je les ais terminées...

_ Oui?

_ Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne bougerait pas de ses appartements et qu'elle allait coudre mais quand je suis revenue la voir elle n'y était plus.

_ Elle est certainement partie faire un tour dans le château. Ou alors elle discute avec sir Léon.

_ Pardonnez moi mon roi mais sir Léon est à l'extérieur avec de jeunes chevaliers et j'ai demandée à d'autres servants mais personne ne l'a vue.

_ Où se trouve Anabelle? Normalement elle est tout le temps en sa compagnie.

_ Elle est partie à la ville basse pour achetée du fil et quelques petites choses que ma maîtresse lui a demandée.

_ Attend qu'elle revienne. Elle sait surement où elle se trouve. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas très loin.

_ Vous avez raison. Merci mon seigneur."

Elle s'inclina et partie en direction de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, se retourna une dernière fois vers le roi et Merlin et s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"_ Sir... Arthur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Mais non, arrête avec tes bêtises Merlin. Elle est certainement en train de se balader et sa servante ne l'a pas croisée.

_ Et si ce n'était pas ça? S'il lui était arrivé malheur?

_ Merlin, je sais qu'elle te plais mais arrête de réagir comme une fille. Tu sais, ça n'ira nul part. Il s'agit d'une noble et toi tu ne l'es pas.

_ Quoi?! Non... Vous vous trompez... Laissez tomber."

Il se retourna et marcha en direction de la porte que la blonde avait fermée. Il l'ouvrit.

"_ Tu vas la rejoindre?

_ Vous êtes un crétin! Un crétin royal!"

Arthur regarda la porte, un mince sourire aux lèvres et continua de lire les papiers devant lui.  
Merlin marchait dans les couloirs, regardant autour de lui. Il croisa Gwen et lui demanda si elle avait vue Amaryllis ou Anabelle. La jeune femme métis le regarda étonnée et lui dit qu'elle avait croisée Anabelle et aussi Laura mais pas la noble. Le sorcier la remercia et parti en la laissant seule. Il alla au laboratoire de Gaïus. Celui ci était présent et préparait un mélange étrange de couleur orange. Ayant entendu la porte il tourna la tête et questionna son jeune protéger sur sa présence. Merlin le regarda et lui raconta ce qui se passait.

"_ Non je ne l'ai pas vue. Fit le médecin en regardant son presque fils. D'ailleurs elle devait passer pour que j'examine son poignet...

_ Gaïus! S'exclama Laura la servante blonde en entrant dans le laboratoire après avoir frappé. Oh, Merlin.

_ Laura...

_ Que se passe-t-il mon enfant?

_ Vous n'avez pas vu dame Amaryllis? Elle devait venir vous voir.

_ Non, elle n'est pas venue."

Laura baissa les yeux et soupira tristement en serrant ses mains tremblante ensemble. Voyant ça Merlin s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir.

"_ Tu es tremblante.

_ Je suis très inquiète. J'ai trouvée ceci sur le sol de ses appartements.

_ C'est... Son bracelet d'améthyste qu'elle porte toujours sur elle.

_ J'ai si peur..."

Alors que Gaïus allait dire quelque chose le tocsin résonna. Merlin et les deux autres se regardèrent et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour se diriger vers la salle du trône où se trouvait le roi.

"_ Sir, que se passe-t-il?"

Dans la salle se trouvait le roi, des serviteurs contre les murs, les chevaliers autour des piliers, des conseillers et deux villageois craintifs qui regardaient les hommes en armures.

"_ Répétez ce que vous savez.

_ Un homme avec une cape et un capuchon traînait quelque chose pour après mettre cette chose sur une charrette. Au début je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait, je vendais mes marchandises, des fruits. Après je l'ai vue parler avec une jeune fille brune en la tirant vers un petit chemin. Il est réapparue peu de temps après avec un gros drap sur l'épaule qu'il a lourdement posé dans la charrette. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ce que c'était quand... Guenièvre est venue me parler. J'ai trouvé ceci sur le sol où il y avait la charrette."

Il leva la main et montra un bout de tissu. Léon le prit, le regarda et le donna au roi, la mine sombre. Celui ci fit comme lui.

"_ Ceci est... Le mouchoir de dame Amaryllis. Si vous en doutez, son nom est marqué dessus et je l'ai déjà vue avec, majesté."

A suivre...

Délire d'auteur:

Gauvain: Chapitre terminé.

Amaryllis: Je trouve le moyen de me faire enlever? Qui voudrait m'enlever?

Arthur: Je pense que beaucoup pensent à la même personne que moi.

Merlin: Ah? Qui?

Elyan: Merlin, tu es si innocent que ça?

Gauvain: Merlin est un petit innocent. Laissez le moi pendant au moins un mois et il aura changé.

dede-la-louve: Gauvain, pas bouger! Laisse notre Merlin comme il est. Notre gentil et mignon Merlin.

Laura: dede-la-louve, seriez vous éprise de Merlin?

dede-la-louve: Moi? Non, non. Je préfère mon petit Shun de Saint Seiya.

Ikki: Tu peux toujours crevé pour le toucher!

dede-la-louve: Hm? J'entend des voix? Bon et bien je pense que je vais passer. Chapitre suivant, chapitre 4 "Il faut sauver dame Amaryllis!" Bien entendu le titre n'est pas définitif. Pause indice: Amaryllis et Anabelle vont se retrouver ensemble. La "noble" va vouloir sauver sa servante mais y arrivera-t-elle? Bon et bien c'est tout. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant. Bye bye tout le monde et gros bisous.


	4. Il faut sauver dame Amaryllis!

Dans le chapitre précédent: Amaryllis défiait un chevalier violent avec une domestique et celle ci venait d'entrée aux service de la jeune femme. Amaryllis s'est faite enlevée et apparemment Anabelle, sa servante, aussi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Il faut sauver dame Amaryllis!

* * *

"_ Alors dame Scarlet a été enlevée? Souffla Laura. C'est terrible! Elle, qui est si gentille.

_ Sir Elyan, raccompagnez les. Ordonna le roi.

_ Majesté, qu'allons nous faire? Demanda Léon en faisant un pas en avant. Nous ne savons pas où elle est, ni avec qui elle est.

_ Nous allons faire des recherches. Lui répondit Arthur. L'autre paquet devait surement être sa servante.

_ Mais pourquoi l'enlever? S'interrogea Merlin en réfléchissant.

_ Elle a certainement dû découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Dit Gaïus en se tournant vers lui.

_ J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je vous en prie sur Léon, sauvez la. Le supplia la jeune servante, Laura.

_ Je le ferais."

Léon partie donc dans la forêt avec d'autres chevaliers pour retrouver au moins une trace des deux jeunes femmes. Mais le lendemain ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Merlin dormait. Après un moment d'inquiétude il avait fini par s'endormir. Il rêvait qu'il était dans une forêt.

"_ Aidez moi... Je vous en prie... Résonna la voix d'Amaryllis.

_ Amaryllis? C'est vous? Fit Merlin en regardant autour de lui.

_ Aidez moi... Refit la voix de la jeune femme au loin."

Il marcha dans les bois, suivant la voix. Celle ci était de plus en plus audible. Un peu plus loin il s'arrêta en voyant un énorme rocher et surtout en entendant la voix derrière celui ci.

"_ Amaryllis!

_ Merlin..."

Il se précipita de l'autre côté du rocher et vit la jeune femme attachée par des chaînes reliées à la pierre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et examina les liens.

"_ Merlin, que faites-vous? S'exclama Amaryllis en tirant sur ses chaînes.

_ Je vais vous libérer. Lui répondit-il en regardant les liens d'acier.

_ Mais je suis ici Merlin. Dit la voix de la jeune femme."

Le sorcier sursauta en se rendant compte que la jeune femme face à lui n'avait pas parlée. C'était une personne derrière lui qui l'avait fait. Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva devant Amaryllis. La respiration rapide, il regarda celle qui était attachée. Il y en avait deux.

"_ Merlin... Aidez moi, s'il vous plait! S'écria l'Amaryllis au sol en se penchant plus vers lui.

_ Non, Merlin, ne le faites pas. Dit celle debout en faisant un pas en avant.

_ Ne l'écoutez pas, elle va me tuer. Pleura celle assise en secouant la tête.

_ Laissez la. Elle ne mourra pas. Venez avec moi. Sourit celle debout en tendant une main vers lui."

La respiration rapide il regarda les deux jeunes femmes et prit de panique il se prit la tête dans ses mains, serrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"_ Non! Non! Non! Qui est la véritable Amaryllis?!

_ Je suis la vrai.

_ Non, je suis la vrai. Tu es mauvaise!"

La Amaryllis debout la regarda et lui répondit quelque chose que Merlin n'entendit pas à cause des mains qu'il avait plaqué sur ses oreilles. Et des éclats de voix s'élevèrent des deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, il senti une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba face à une troisième Amaryllis mais celle ci pleurait et ne le regardait pas comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle regardait derrière lui. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et vit une épée au sol. Pas Excalibur. Une autre épée.

"_ Mes choix? Lesquels? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air triste."

Silence. Personne ne lui répondit. Merlin regarda autour de lui. Les deux autres avaient disparue et une personne encapuchonnée se tenait un peu sur le côté. La jeune femme tenait un cristal en main.

"_ Que dois-je faire? Que puis-je choisir? Répondez! Je vous en prie.

_ Seul toi peu le savoir. Que vois-tu?"

Amaryllis regarda le cristal pendant un long moment. Merlin regarda la scène.

"_ Si je choisie son côté je pourrais les revoir. Mais si je le choisi lui, la guerre va arrivée. Ils vont mourir. Même eux! C'est horrible! Mais, allez-vous me tuer?

_ As-tu fais ton choix?

_ Répondez.

_ Cela dépend."

Amaryllis ferma un instant les yeux et tourna la tête vers Merlin ou l'épée, il ne savait pas, en les rouvrant. Un petit sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"_ Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu... Je vous ai abandonnée. Désolé.

_ Merlin... Aidez moi."

A cette voix le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle rapide et la sueur au front, en prononçant le prénom de la jeune femme. A peine quelques secondes plus tard Gaïus entra dans la chambre et s'approcha.

"_ Un mauvais rêve?"

Merlin le regarda, se redressa et lui raconta son rêve. Le médecin l'écouta attentivement et à la fin il lui suggéra d'en parler à son grand ami à écailles. Le sorcier fit un mouvement de la tête, se leva, se nettoya rapidement, s'habilla et partie pour la forêt sans avoir oublié de souhaiter une bonne journée à son mentor.

Pendant ce temps. Dans un endroit un peu sombre et humide, Amaryllis se réveilla. Elle était assise contre une paroi en pierre, froide. Une grimace et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Elle avait mal un peu partout. Super, elle allait retournée à son époque avec des blessures.

"_ Dame Amaryllis. Vous êtes réveillée. Soupira la servante soulagée.

_ Anabelle? Que fais-tu ici? Tu es attachée? S'étonna la jeune femme en la regardant.

_ Vous aussi ma dame. Lui fit remarquer la domestique.

_ Où sommes nous? Que s'est-il passé?

_ Nous avons été enlevées. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Une personne transportait quelque chose de grand dans un drap. J'ai vue un morceau de votre robe dépasser. J'ai été le voir mais il m'a assommé je pense parce que je ne me souviens pas du reste. Mes doutes étaient fondés. C'était vous.

_ Apparemment. J'espère qu'on viendra vite nous délivrer. Gardons espoir

_ Oui."

Mais l'espoir se brisa quelques peu quand la porte de la cellule où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes s'ouvrit en grinçant. Deux hommes entrèrent, suivis d'une belle femme. Celle ci était belle malgré ses longs cheveux noirs en batailles. Elle regarda à droite pour regarder Anabelle puis à gauche pour Amaryllis.

_ Dame Morgane. Siffla Anabelle avec crainte.

_ C'est elle Morgane? S'étonna Amaryllis en regardant la sorcière.

_ C'est bien moi. Sourit Morgane avec malveillance. Je ne vous connais pas mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes Amaryllis Scarlet, une noble, fille de chevalier qui a perdu royaume, amis et famille. D'après certains vous seriez ma perte auprès de mon ennemi Emrys ou mon alliée, suivant certains choix.

_ Votre alliée? Alors que vous avez fait du mal autour de vous? Vous avez torturée votre père! Vous avez essayée d'assassiner Arthur et Merlin! Jamais je ne serais de votre côté! S'écria la noble en tirant sur ses chaînes.

_ Hm, c'est ce que nous verrons. Détachez la! S'exclama la sorcière aux cheveux noirs en marchant vers la sortie.

_ Que faites-vous?! Laissez la! S'écria Anabelle en bougeant dans tout les sens.

_ Silence! Tonna la voix de Morgane en dehors de la cellule."

Les hommes détachèrent Amaryllis et la mirent debout de force. Anabelle tirait sur ses chaînes mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas assez de force. Sa maîtresse la regarda. Elle était émue par l'attachement de la servante.

"_ Ani, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

_ Ma dame...

_ Ça ira."

La servante la regarda franchir la porte qui se ferma derrière elle. Elle émit un petit gémissement et se laissa retomber contre le mur froid. Mais plus tard, un très long moment passa. Et soudain elle entendit des cris. Des cris de douleur. La voix d'une femme. Celle de sa maîtresse Amaryllis. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sanglota donc, demandant pardon même si elle n'était en rien responsable, priant pour que quelqu'un les sauves.

A Camelot la nervosité avait envahi les lieux. Les chevaliers cherchaient toujours et Merlin avait demandé à Kilhgara qui ne savait pas. Il lui avait aussi parlé de ses rêves.

"_ Tes rêves te montrent en partie l'avenir. Lui dit la grosse voix du dragon.

_ L'avenir? C'est impossible! S'écria Merlin. Seule Morgane le peu.

_ Tu le peux grâce au collier que tu as trouvé.

_ Celui que j'ai trouvé? Celui d'Amaryllis?"

Le sorcier avait trouvé un étrange collier le jour où la jeune femme avait été trouvée. L'objet était tombé des vêtements de la blessée quand elle avait bougée. Il l'avait ramassé et n'avait pu lui rendre que quelques heures plus tard. Un collier étrange. Une sorte de petite cage avec une bille violette qui brillait à l'intérieur. Le tout attaché par un cordon de cuir. D'ailleur elle le portait toujours.

Le dragon le regarda et cligna des yeux.

"_ C'est exact. Cet objet possède un peu de magie. Cette magie t'a touchée et est entrée en toi. Elle te fais voir des images de k'avenir. Enfin, de ce qui pourrait se produire.

_ Alors le dernier rêve que j'ai fais...

_ Il s'agissait du choix de la jeune Scarlet entre Morgane et Camelot. C'est surement elle qui l'a enlevée.

_ Mais pourquoi?!

_ Là est la question. Tu la connait. Attend et tu verras la solution qui viendra à toi."

Il souffla par ses naseaux et commença par s'envoler.

"_ Quelle solution?! Attendez!

_ De sa libération, jeune sorcier!

_ Non attendez! Que voulez-vous dire?!"

Mais le dragon ne lui répondit pas. une fois de plus il était parti alors que son dragonnier se posait des questions. Il soupira et se rendit aux appartements de son mentor. Il lui raconta sa discussion.

"_ Il dit d'attendre. Peut-être que quelque chose va se passer. Dit le médecin en réfléchissant.

_ Oui, soit sa mort, soit sa trahison. Soupira Merlin.

_ Je ne pense pas. Fit Gaïus en réfléchissant toujours. Il t'a parlé de la solution pour sa libération. L'un des chevaliers arriva peut-être par trouver sa trace.

_ Sir Léon semble très attaché à elle.

_ Tu penses?

_ Ce n'est pas bon. Quand je trouverais comment, elle repartira à son époque et nous ne la reverrons jamais. Il sera brisé. Il est impossible de tomber amoureux d'elle.

_ Ressens-tu des sentiments pour elle?

_ Oui... Enfin non! Si mais non! C'est mon amie.

_ Merlin, ne te torture pas la tête. C'est normal, ça arrive."

Le jeune homme soupira. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle avait disparue et aucune trace. Il s'inquiétait vraiment.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Anabelle leva la tête et vit un homme tirer Amaryllis. Il la jeta contre le mur, la faisant gémir de douleur alors qu'elle retombait assise sur le sol. Il lui remit les chaînes autour des poignets et parti en fermant derrière lui sans un mot ni un regard. La servante regarda la noble et sa respiration se coupa d'horreur. Amaryllis avait des coupures sur le visage, sur les bras et au ventre où la robe qu'elle portait était déchirée. De la sueur perlait sur son front et elle avait l'air de mal respirer.

"_ Dame Amaryllis, vous allez bien? Quelle horreur. Souffla la jeune servante en voyant l'état de sa maîtresse.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura la jeune femme des temps modernes. Elle voulait savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour le roi. Je pense qu'elle veut savoir si il est ma faiblesse et inversement.

_ Pourquoi? Voulu savoir Anabelle sans comprendre.

_ Certainement pour l'attirer ici, le tuer et me soumettre pour que je la serve. Mais je ne comprend pas. Je ne sais pas me battre... Enfin un minimum et je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Donc comment pourrais-je la vaincre?

_ L'amour?

_ Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas amoureuse. Enfin si mais aucune importance. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas dans un film.

_ Un quoi?

_ Je voulais dire que nous ne sommes pas dans une histoire de princesse... Mais j'y pense! Tu as toujours la lime à ongle que je t'ai donnée?

_ Oui, elle est dans mon bandeau."

Bandeau qu'elle avait mit sur sa tête pour attacher ses cheveux. Amaryllis soupira et sourit avec espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

"_ Bien. Alors tu vas essayer de l'attraper et faire ce que je te dis.

_ Oui ma dame."

Elle gigota, essayant de se relever le plus possible pour que ses mains touchent son bandeau? Au bout de quelques minutes elle y arrive et fouilla. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle tenait la lime.

"_ Bien, cache la. Nous allons attendre un peu. Je vais me reposer. Je suis... Fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'en prendront pas à toi pour le moment...

_ Dame Amaryllis? Ma dame, réveillez-vous! Amaryllis!"

Beaucoup plus loin de là un chevalier eut un frisson. Il se retourna dans les couloirs mais ne vit rien.

_ Sir Gauvain, avez-vous entendu? Demanda Léon à l'autre chevalier avec lui.

_ Entendu quoi? S'étonna le brun barbu.

_ J'ai cru entendre une voix. Lui répondit le blond bouclé.

_ Allons, vous entendez des voix? Ricana le buveur d'alcool. L'absence de dame Amaryllis vous perturbe autant? Oui c'est inquiétant mais n'ayez crainte, nous la retrouverons... Ne me dites pas que... Oh, vous êtes amoureux.

_ Sir Gauvain, taisez vous! S'écria Léon en rougissant légèrement.

_ Ne niez pas. J'ai raison et vous le savez. Lui dit Gauvain en ricanant.

_ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

_ Allez. Dites le. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, gentille, douce et drôle.

_ Elle a le cœur sur la main... Gauvain, arrêtez!"

Le brun rigola et parti assez vite en direction de la ville basse. Il était content de lui. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre sir Léon et dame Amaryllis. Et il avait raison. Son supérieur s'était amouraché de la jeune femme.

Anabelle s'inquiétait. Elle n'aimait pas voir celle qu'elle servait aussi faible. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle prit la lime à ongle qu'elle avait glissée dans son bandeau et avec beaucoup de mal commença à bidouiller les serrures des chaînes qui la retenait. Mais ce n'était pas facile car elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle arriva à se libérer.

"_ Ani?

_ Ma dame, vous êtes réveillée. Regardez, j'ai réussis à me libérer.

_ Bien. Tu es la meilleure. Ecoute moi. Ils reviendront dans quelques heures. Fais semblant d'être toujours enchaînée. Je sais que tu arriveras à t'enfuir.

_ Comment?! Ma dame, non!

_ Ani, écoute moi. Quand tu pourras il faudra que tu t'enfuis et que tu prévienne quelqu'un. Je crois que mes blessures s'infectent."

La servante la regarda, les yeux humides et acquiesça de la tête. Amaryllis sourit faiblement et gémis de douleur. Mais elle ne se reposa pas bien longtemps car deux hommes arrivèrent et emmenèrent une nouvelle fois la jeune femme des temps modernes. Mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la grille, celle ci se débattit avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Les deux hommes eurent du mal à la tenir.

"_ Non, lâchez moi! Lâchez moi!"

Ils sortirent de la cellule alors que la jeune femme gesticulait dans tout les sens et avaient du mal. Ils arrivèrent enfin hors de la cellule et l'un des deux ferma rapidement la porte avec son pied. Et tout deux s'en allèrent avec leur prisonnière sans se rendre compte que la grille n'était pas vraiment fermée. Anabelle qui avait remarquée, décida d'attendre un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard elle retira ses mains des chaînes et s'approcha de la grille. Elle regarda attentivement à l'extérieur de la cellule et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne elle se glissa hors de sa prison. Prudemment elle marcha dans les couloirs et arriva à des escaliers qui montaient. La peur au ventre elle monta les marches en silence et arriva dans un autre couloir. Les murs étaient en pierre brut. Elle se trouvait certainement dans une grotte. Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas. Très vite elle se cacha dans un renfoncement et attendit. Trois homme en noir et effrayant passèrent devant elle sans la voir et disparurent dans un autre couloir. La servante soupira et continua son chemin. Et au bout d'une demi heure et quelques moments où elle devait se cacher, elle arriva en dehors de la caverne. Une fois dehors elle se cacha vite derrière un buisson tout prêt. Des gardes se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle mit beaucoup de temps mais arriva à s'éloigner du camp ennemi.

Ne sachant pas où aller elle décida de courir tout droit. Elle priait fort pour croiser quelqu'un. Plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait elle arriva à un village où elle demanda de l'aide. Une gentille femme l'invita chez elle et Anabelle lui demanda la direction de Camelot. La paysanne lui indiqua le chemin et lui déposa une assiette devant elle. La domestique la remercia et mangea avec plaisir. Dans sa cellule elle et Amaryllis ne mangeaient qu'une fois par jours. Elle était affamée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle alla dormir sur un lit que lui prêta la femme. Le lendemain elle remercia la paysanne du fond du cœur et partie dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué. Elle couru comme elle pouvait pendant un bon moment priant pour que sa maîtresse ne meurt pas. Soudain elle entendit les voix et des bruits de sabots. Prise de panique elle se cacha derrière des buissons et observa. Quand elle vit que les cavaliers portaient des armures et des capes de Camelot, elle sortie de sa cachette.

"_ Arrêtez! Je vous en prie, arrêtez! S'exclama désespérément la jeune fille en s'agitant devant eux.

_ Qui es-tu?! Tonna la voix d'un chevalier.

_ Attendez, c'est la servante de dame Amaryllis. L'arrêta Gauvain en descendant de son cheval pour avancer vers la domestique.

_ Sir Gauvain. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Vous devez sauver dame Amaryllis!

_ Nous le ferons mais avant cela nous rentrons.

_ Non!

_ Viens. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. De plus tu es épuisée et blessée."

Anabelle soupira, baissant la tête découragée et fatiguée et monta sur le cheval de Gauvain, derrière lui avec l'aide d'un autre chevalier.

Merlin faisait ses corvées. Il nettoyait l'armure du roi pendant que celui ci lisait des papiers et écrivait des choses sur un parchemin. Un peu plus tard il avait fini de l'entretenir et la déposa au pied du lit. Il rangea un peu la chambre mais entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit les chevaliers parties en recherche dans la cours du château, entourés de personnes. Il regarda attentivement et reconnu Anabelle sur le cheval de son ami.

"_ Sir, Gauvain et les autres sont revenus de mission avec Anabelle."

Le roi leva la tête et comprenant le sens de sa phrase se leva et marcha vers la porte en ordonnant à Merlin de le suivre. Ils se dépêchèrent dans les couloirs, vite rejoint par Léon et arrivèrent rapidement en haut des escaliers les menant à la cours. Quand la servante les vit, elle marcha vers eux et s'écroula au sol à genoux en larme.

"_ Anabelle! Tu vas bien? Demanda Merlin inquiet.

_ Majesté, sir Léon, Merlin. Dieu du ciel, je suis enfin au château. Souffla la servante un fin sourire sur le visage. J'ai réussis.

_ Oui, tu as réussis. Mais où est dame Amaryllis? Demanda le roi.

_ Dame Morgane nous a enlevée. Je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Ma pauvre maîtresse. Elle est toujours là bas. Je l'ai abandonnée. Pardonnez moi. Pardonnez moi.

_ Comment as-tu fais?"

Anabelle les regarda et leur raconta ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'enfuir. Ils l'écoutèrent tous attentivement.

"_ Elle m'a aidée. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée. Pleura Anabelle se sentant coupable.

_ Tu n'avais pas le choix. Fit Merlin en voulant la rassurer.

_ Maintenant que nous savons où elle se trouve nous allons pouvoir la secourir. Gardes! Emmenez la auprès de Gaïus pour qu'il l'examine. Repose toi, nous allons la ramener."

La jeune fille eut un mince sourire, remerciant son roi et suivit deux gardes jusqu'aux appartements du médecin après avoir indiquée où se trouvait l'endroit où se cachait la sorcière.

Arthur regarda Merlin et lui donna l'ordre de la suivre pour lui mettre son armure. Il ordonna ensuite à Léon de réunir ses autres chevaliers personnels pour une mission de sauvetage. Le chevalier acquiesça et parti trouver les autres chevaliers, aidé par des serviteurs. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard les chevaliers, Arthur, Merlin et les chevaux étaient réunis dans la cour. Anabelle, Gaïus et Laura les rejoignirent.

"_ Merlin, fais attention à toi et...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Gaïus, je ferais attention."

Le vieux médecin le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui tel un père avec son fils. Ils se lâchèrent et Merlin se tourna vers les deux servantes. Celles ci les regardaient, lui et le roi.

"_ Soyez prudent. Revenez nous.

_ Nous reviendrons avec dame Amaryllis.

_ Que le ciel soit avec vous."

A suivre...

Délire d'auteur:

Gauvain: Chapitre terminé.

Arthur: Donc Morgane était dans le coups.

Merlin: Nous allons avoir du mal dans ce cas.

Léon: Mais nous allons sauver Amaryllis.

Amaryllis: J'attend avec impatience.

Anabelle: Un chapitre bien tendu.

dede-la-louve: Oui mais bon, ce n'est pas fini.

Perceval: On s'en doute.

Merlin: J'espère que ce ne sera pas difficile.

Arthur: Merlin, nous parlons de Morgane. Ce sera difficile. Idiot.

Merlin: Crétin royal.

dede-la-louve: Enfin bref, nous allons passer avant que ces deux là ne vont trop loin. Chapitre suivant, chapitre 5 "Elle nous a sauvée". Le titre n'est pas définitif. Pause indice: Les chevaliers partent pour sauver Amaryllis, Morgane va beaucoup lui parler et Laura va s'inquiéter. Voila c'est tout pour le moment. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant. Au revoir tout le monde!


End file.
